


At Last

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She’s lived a lonely life. She hasn’t had much occasion to trust anyone, to believe in anyone. She’s been deceived and hurt and left behind far too many times.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/9/20 prompt: I know.

She’s lived a lonely life. She hasn’t had much occasion to trust anyone, to believe in anyone. She’s been deceived and hurt and left behind far too many times.

But he’s different. He’s warm, light, golden; the truest, kindest heart of anyone she’s ever known. The Force always shines so brightly around him.

The first time he tells her —sweetly, fervently — that he loves her, that he’s her family, that this is her home, for now and always —

It’s so easy to smile at him then, to cradle his face in her hands and softly kiss him.

She already knows.


End file.
